Justice Avengers:Endgame
Summary Justice Avengers:Endgame is a sequel for Justice Avengers:Infinity War. Plot Iron Man finds himself in a space ship in the empty vastness of space and about to die. He then leaves a message for his wife. But two girls appear and state that the mission is not over before saving him. Meanwhile in the Earth the remaining superheroes mourn for their failure which costed much of their friends. But they received a visit from Ant-Man (Scott Lang) who told about Time Travel which made them optimistic except for Batman who claims that's impossible without The Flash. The girls duo arrived and meet the remaining superheroes,then they introduce themselves as Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) and Supergirl (Kara Zor-El). Kara's appearance in the Earth surprised Superman. While they have a hug,the other superheroes prepare to travel to Planet Titan again. When they arrived in there,they noticed that Thanos destroyed the Infinity Gems which caused Thor to cut his head. Then,some years passed and Hawkeye became Ronin. Black WIdow found him where he just killed The Joker. Then,hours later...Batman started to have faith that Time Travel was possible and helped Ant-Man in the job. Now,they could gather each Infinity Gem in each timeline. In the first travel,Thor guided The Flash from the past to where Loki and Enchantress have been and prevented them from controlling the Avengers from the past besides obtaining the cosmic cube and giving it to Thor. In another past,Captain America confronted his past self. In Vormir,Black Widow sacrificed herself to help Ronin to obtain the Soul Gem. Nebula convinced Gamora from the past to join the new alliance. And as the heroes obtained the Infinity Gems. Iron Man built an Infinity Gauntlet and gave it to Hulk so he could use it to revive the people who died back then. Noticing that the population of the Earth was restored to its normal state,Darkseid attacks the Earth. Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Captain America,Iron Man and Thor confront him. Then,the hordes of heroes who have just been revived appeared. Ronin protected the Infinity Gauntlet and gave it to Spider-Man before being killed by Knockout who appeared out of nowhere. Superboy confronted her in the final battle while the heroes are battling the hordes of parademons,the Female Furies,Steppenwolf and Darkseid himself. Then,Captain Marvel appeared to help Spider-Man alongside a cadre of heroines. Then in the last fight,Superman defeated Steppenwolf,Wonder Woman and the Justice League Girls knocked the Female Furies out. Superboy gave a final blow at Knockout who fell on her knees and said to Superboy "If we could meet again...not like enemies..." before lying down. Iron Man,Batman,Scarlet Witch,Zatanna,Supergirl and Captain Marvel subdued Darkseid and Iron Man coupled the Infinity Gems in his version of the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers killing all of the parademons,Steppenwolf,the Female Furies (except for Knockout) and Darkseid himself. Iron Man couldn't handle such power said his final words to Rescue (Pepper Potts) before his death. Everybody got on their knees to pay their respect for the hero who sacrificed himself. Some minutes later,Everybody goes to Iron Man's funeral while Superman states "This man took his own life to save millions.". After the funeral,Supergirl was welcome to be part of Kent Family. Superboy visits Knockout in the hospital as she wakes up and realizes that she is now free from Darkseid and kisses the Krypthonian Clone. Bruce Wayne decides to retire from his crime fighting career and chooses Dick Grayson to become the new Batman. Starfire is happy to see how much her boyfriend grew up. In the post-credits scene, a mysterious enemy appears out of the mirrors. Playable Characters New Justice League * Superman * Batman * Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) * Wonder Woman * Hawkgirl * Robin (Damian Wayne) * Batgirl * Cyborg * Red Robin (Tim Drake) * Supergirl * Superboy * Wonder Girl * Starfire * The Atom (Ryan Choi) * Black Lightning * Firestorm * Blue Beetle * Aquaman * Zatanna * Doctor Fate New Avengers * Captain America * Iron Man * Ronin * Black Widow * Captain Marvel * Thor * Nebula * Rocket Raccoon * War Machine * Moon Knight * Hulk * The Punisher * Squirrel Girl * Spider-Woman * Wolverine * Rogue * Cyclops * Nightcrawler * Legion * Ant-Man Non-Playable Characters (Allies) Gotham City * Cassandra Cain Teen Titans vs Avengers Timeline * The Flash (Barry Allen) The Battle Against the Kree * Star Lord (alternate timeline) * Gamora (alternate timeline) * Groot (alternate timeline) * Drax the Destroyer (alternate timeline) The Final Battle * Iron Spider * Silver Sable * Nightwing * Hawkman * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Wong * Doctor Strange * Baby Groot * Deadpool * Shazam * Rescue * Mantis * Scarlet Witch Bosses Titan Planet * Thanos Gotham City * The Joker * Poison Ivy * The Penguin * Twoface * Scarecrow * The Riddler Teen Titans vs Avengers Timeline * Loki * Amora the Enchantress The Winter Soldier Timeline * Captain America (alternate timeline) The HYDRA Wars Timeline * Crossbones * Viper * Whirlwind * Red Skull Wolverine Origins Timeline * Blob * Agent Zero * Sabretooth The Battle Against the Kree * Ronan the Accuser The Final Battle * Grandman Goodness * Lashina * Stompa * Knockout * Steppenwolf * Darkseid (Final Boss) Stages # Titan Planet # Gotham City # Teen Titans vs Avengers Timeline # The Winter Soldier Timeline # The HYDRA Wars Timeline # Wolverine Origins Timeline # The Battle Against the Kree Timeline # The Final Battle Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Sequels